larry_and_bobfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8: Rent
Official Synopsis Part 1 Larry and Bob are visited by an unexpected person. Part 2 Larry and Bob head into town to find a way to afford their rent. Plot Part 1 Bob wakes up and comments on the beauty of the morning, he is then disturbed by a black bird. He shoos the bird out of the hole in the living room and sits down next to Larry. Larry suggests that they hire a guy to fix it, however Bob reminds him that they do not have money and can't even afford to pay their rent. Just as Bob finishes saying the two hear knocking on the door. Larry gets excited and hops to the door, as the knocking continues and they hear a voice saying "Hello, is anyone in there?". Bob immediately notices the voice and tells Larry not to open the door, however in his excitement Larry opens it anyways. Mavis walks into the room and asks Bob for the rent. Bob tells mavis that he does not have it and she gets very angry. She then tells Bob that he has 24 hours to pay the rent or he and Larry are getting kicked out. The episode ends with Mavis leaving the room and slapping Larry on the way out. Bob then stands there deathly still, processing what had just happened. Part 2 Larry and Bob, who need to find money for rent, head into town to search for an income. Along the way, they stumble across the Apple Orchard where they meet the very stern Steve and Julie who tell them off for stealing their apples. After they leave, Larry and Bob decide to keep looking for an income, and meet up with the Purple Hat Man. In exchange for a favour they will have to complete in the future, Purple Hat Man gives Larry and Bob enough money to pay for their rent. Features Characters * Bob * Larry * Calvin (mentioned) * Mavis * Squawk * Steve * Julie * Purple Hat Man * Sheldon (mentioned) Locations * Mavis' Appartments * Apple Orchard Trivia * This is the first episode that does not have the usual green end credit screen with the beat playing * At the beginning of part 2, in the extreme long shot of the hotel, the tree that had been turned photorealistic in Episode 5: Magic Powder is seen * When Larry is opening the door, there is a landscape painting that can be seen hanging of Larry and Bob, and next to it a selfie taken by Larry with Calvin, sticky taped next to the photo. * When Larry is slapped by Mavis, his eyes change briefly. It is unconfirmed why, however it ''is ''confirmed that this is not an error * This episode is the first two-parter, being split into Part 1 and Part 2. ** Part 1 introduces Mavis ** Part 2 introduces Steve and Julie Errors * Mavis is missing the flowers on her dress when she is on the couch yelling at Bob